Digital Demons IV
by The Evil Author
Summary: Crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures and Gatekeepers. Epilogue up. The newly named team recovers from the day's battle and assess the results.
1. Prologue Shopping spree

Digital Demons IV - Prologue  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover. The team goes shopping!  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
"Good morning, kids," Yamaki greeted warmly, or as warm as he ever  
got. "I suppose you're all wondering why I asked to meet you all."  
  
"This wouldn't be about the restroom incident, would it?" Jade asked a  
bit nervously.  
  
"Um, no," Yamaki replied. "I'm told that's been... handled."  
  
"Yes," Ruriko confirmed. "It definitely has."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jade said, wincing at the memory. "Heh."  
  
"I know!" Takato said suddenly, raising his hand. "You found a new  
Gatekeeper or Tamer and want us to go recruit them!"  
  
Everybody turned to stare at him. "What? No," Yamaki denied. "Where  
did you get that idea?"  
  
"I had a bored moment and read up on some of Mrs. Ukiya's old  
missions," Takato told him. "Alot of the early ones seemed to focus on  
recruiting this or that Gatekeeper."  
  
"Ah, those were the days," Ruriko reminisced fondly.  
  
"If we can focus on the present, please?" Yamaki asked exasperated.  
He picked up a stack of cards from a table and handed them to Ruriko..  
"Now as you are all in the employ of the new AEGIS defending the  
Earth from paranormal threats, AEGIS - meaning me - is obligated to  
provide monetary compensation for your activities."  
  
"What did he say?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"He said he has to pay us," Henry replied. "Now be quiet."  
  
"Yes, exactly," Yamaki continued patiently. "There are unfortunately,  
several legal considerations. In many countries including this one, you  
are all much too young to be employed in regular business, nevermind  
as combat troops. At least not officially."  
  
"Are you firing us?" Rika asked skeptically.  
  
"No, Rika," Yamaki replied. "I just can't have you all listed as being  
employed by AEGIS. So I worked around it." He turned to Ruriko and  
nodded. She handed each kid a card.  
  
"What's this?" Jeri asked curiously as she examined the card. On one  
side it had her picture, four numbers of four digits each and some  
basic info about her in raised characters, and the new AEGIS' logo in  
holographic background. The logo consisted of a pair of concentric  
circles over an inverted triangle with the phrase "Anomylous Entity  
Global Intercept System" printed in the space between the two circles.  
On the flip side was a magnetic strip and some more info about her. "Is  
it some kind of ID card?"  
  
"It looks like a credit card to me," Jade commented dubiously.  
  
"It's both actually," Yamaki answered. "This card will identify you as a  
member of this organization while also providing you with an expense  
account."  
  
"Really?" Jade said, impressed. The kids all grinned at each other, the  
possibilities already occuring to them. "Cool!"  
  
"However, we have a limited budget right right now," Yamaki warned.  
"So limit your purchases to whatever you need to accomplish your  
mission."  
  
The kids weren't listening. "...know a great place to go shopping," Jade  
was telling the others. "Has everything you'll ever want..."  
  
"Told you this was a bad idea," Ruriko murmured to Yamaki.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, kids, we're here," Ruriko announced after they arrived at the  
mall. "Now remember, you can only buy mission essential stuff."  
  
"Sure, Grandma, I'll keep everyone in line," Rika assured her.  
  
"Hmm, yes," Ruriko agreed. "I know you at least won't go crazy and buy  
nothing but clothes. Just one thing."  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Why is Guilmon coming along?" Ruriko asked, pointing to the Digimon  
in question. "He's kind of conspicuous."  
  
"Hey, we might be attacked at any time by Invaders or one of those  
Demon Sorcerers or something," Takato protested. "Besides, Guilmon's  
in disguise."  
  
"Yeah," Guilmon agreed. "It worked before."  
  
"Takato," Ruriko said patiently, "A cardboard box is not a disguise."  
Several people entering and exiting the mall looked oddly at the  
"disguised" Guilmon but made no comment otherwise.  
  
"Sure it is," Takato argued. "We'll just say he's my little brother."  
  
***  
  
"That's... alot of Modify cards," Ruriko commented dubiously.  
  
"Hey, enough for everybody," Takato shrugged. "Besides, there's bound  
to be some rare and powerful ones in this bunch."  
  
"You bought every pack?" Ruriko asked, examining the bag full of  
plastic wrapped cards. It was not a small bag..  
  
"Every pack in this store," Takato answered. "Still gotta see if any others  
have any."  
  
***  
  
"Clothes, Jade?" Ruriko chided. "You're supposed to be buying mission  
essential items."  
  
"Hey, it is mission essential," Jade argued. "See this leather jacket? It's  
just loaded with pockets. I'll be able to carry the Talismans into a fight  
with almost zero chance of losing them." She patted the buttpack she  
wore where said Talismans were hidden.  
  
"I suppose," Ruriko conceded reluctantly. She held up the jacket,  
examining the back side. "But somehow, I don't think the custom  
tailoring was strictly necessary."  
  
"What can I say?" Jade said, admiring at the octagonal patch sewn on  
the back. There was a stylized dragon in it. "It was too cool to pass up."  
  
***  
  
"I suppose you have a reason for these?" Ruriko asked warily, looking  
closely at the stack of books Henry had just bought.  
  
"Research," Henry replied simply.  
  
Ruriko picked up the top book. "Dungeons and Dragons Spellcaster's  
Handbook?" She glanced at the next book in the stack. "GURPS  
Grimoire?"  
  
"Well, my dad once put a program inside Terriermon that was kinda  
like a magic spell," Henry said defensively. "I though, why not more  
than one?"  
  
***  
  
"Rika," Ruriko said, disappointment evident in her voice. "Comic  
books?"  
  
"Research," Rika told her grandmother. At Ruriko's penetrating stare,  
Rika added, "If Takato can make an Armor Digivolve card for Guilmon, I  
can do the same for Renamon!"  
  
Ruriko eyed the cover of one of the comic books. It depicted a scantily  
clad woman with an impossibly perfect physique swinging some kind  
of pole arm around.  
  
"Not much armor there, Rika," Ruriko commented drily.  
  
***  
  
"Jeri, what is this for?" Ruriko asked.  
  
"Experimentation," Jeri replied, setting the bucket of Lego blocks on a  
bench. "Let me demonstrate." She opened the bucket and took a piece  
out. "Gate Open." Her Gate appeared horizontally in front of her. Jeri  
proceeded to hold the Lego piece over the Gate and then let go.  
  
Ruriko snatched the piece in mid-air before it went through the Gate.  
"Not in public," she told the girl.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome back, Mrs Ukiya," Yamaki greeted. He sat behind a desk  
going over some paperwork. "Or since you are the team leader, perhaps  
I should call you 'Captain Ukiya'?"  
  
"Please, no," Ruriko replied. "Call me that and I'll looking to see if my  
late husband's come back from the dead." She set some paperwork in  
front of Yamaki. "Our first expense report. If you'll excuse me..." With  
that, she turned and practically fled from Yamaki's presence.  
  
Puzzled, Yamaki took a sip from his coffee and examined the report. A  
few seconds later, the report was soaked in coffee spewed from  
Yamaki's mouth. 


	2. Part 1 Hither and yon

Digital Demons IV - Part 1  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover. While the team keeps busy, their other half goes on an  
adventure of their own.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
As was their wont, the Demon Sorcerers had erected enormous palaces  
for themselves. Given their increased size as Digimon and their desire  
to have their residences be roomy, the structures practically loomed  
over this plane of the Digital World.  
  
In the shadows of these palaces, a motley assortment of Digimon had  
gathered. They had been recruited more or less at random, drawn by  
promises. Promises of great rewards if they said yes, oblivion if they  
said no. Given that the Demon Sorcerers had defeated the Sovereigns,  
nobody said them nay.  
  
At least, no one they had heard of.  
  
But it wasn't one of the Sorcerers who appeared before them. It was an  
ordinary Digimon, a Rookie level one at that like most of the recruits.  
A couple recruits were Champion level, however, but held their peace  
when the purple Rookie with the bandanna took center stage.  
  
"Friends, fellow Digimon," Impmon began. "Lend me your ears!"  
  
"Er, most of us don't have ears," a reptilian Digimon interjected.  
  
"It's a metaphor, ya dip," Impmon retorted. "Now, shaddup. I'm talking  
here!" He resumed his speech. "I suppose yer all wondering why you're  
here."  
  
"Well, it was that or death..." a Digimon with a horn in his forehead  
began. He immediately clammed up at Impmon's glare.  
  
"You have all been called upon to serve the Great Masters," Impmon  
continued.  
  
"Great Masters?" asked a leafy Digimon, puzzled.  
  
"Hey, that's what They," Impmon jerked a thumb over his shoulder,  
indicating the palaces and their residents, "want us to call them. You  
wanna go over and argue it out with them?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Didn't think so," Impmon snorted. "Anyway..." He paused, glaring at  
the assembled Digimon to see if anyone else was going to interupt. No  
one did. "Anyway, we're the Great Masters' new commando team. We'll  
be tasked to do all the litte dirty work the Masters don't wanna bother  
themselves with. Now, I'll bet you're wondering what you get out of the  
deal."  
  
Impmon paused again. The Digimon just stared back silently.  
  
"Hey, folks, that's yer cue," Impmon said, exasperated.  
  
Some querying noises came back at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sooo glad you asked," Impmon beamed sarcastically. "Our first  
job is that we're gonna go after the Catalyst. With the Catalyst, we'll all  
be able to Digivolve. Y'all wanna be Megas again, right?"  
  
"RIGHT!" the Digimon chorused back, suddenly enthusiastic, not to  
mention on cue.  
  
"Right, so here's what we're gonna do," Impmon began explaining.  
"First, we're gonna work on our teamwork..."  
  
As Impmon began droning about training, two Digimon in the back of  
the small crowd held a whispered conversation.  
  
"Oh dear, this sounds terrible!" Guardromon fretted. "What about our  
Tamers?"  
  
"Shhh," Lopmon hushed him. "That's supposed to be a secret. We're  
supposed to be ordinary Digimon, remember? It's part of the plan.  
Trust Impmon."  
  
"Hey! You two in the back!" Impmon blared. Suddenly Lopmon and  
Guardromon found themselves the object of everyone's attention. "No  
talking in the ranks!" Impmon harangued them. "Drop and give me  
twenty!"  
  
***  
  
"Hi, kids," Ruriko greeted as she entered their space, a part of Section  
13's main bay set aside for them. It had become very cluttered since  
the shopping trip. She set a tray of snacks she had brought with her on  
a relatively clear spot on the picnic table. "Busy? I brought you some  
refreshments."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Ukiya," Takato complimented from where he was  
organizing Modify cards by the stack. The floor around him was littered  
with discarded wrappers. Behind him, Guilmon was reading one of the  
comic books Rika had bought. "You're the best."  
  
"That's my Grandma," Rika said distractedly. She was frowning at a  
blank sheet of paper, with pencil in hand and several comic books  
open next to her. Calumon sat on the table next to her, also engrossed  
in one of comic books. Around Rika were at least a dozen crumpled  
pieces of paper. Renamon hovered nearby.  
  
"Is something wrong, dear?" Ruriko asked her granddaughter,  
concerned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm just not creative," Rika replied grumpily.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Ruriko gently probed.  
  
"Lemme count the ways," Rika began. "One, I can't seem to think of  
anything for Renamon to armor digivolve into that she can't already  
get by regular digivolving. Two, my drawing skills just suck big time."  
She gestured at Takato. "He can draw. Heck, Grandma, he actually  
_made_ Guilmon. From scratch no less."  
  
Ruriko blinked in surprise. "He did?"  
  
"Oh, heh, yeah," Takato confirmed, blushing in embarassment.  
  
"Two, take Henry, here," Rika continued, indicating said boy. Henry was  
busy typing away at a spare laptop computer that Section 13 had in  
storage. Apparently, a new one had exceeded his AEGIS card's credit  
limit. Terriermon snoozed next to the laptop, wires connecting the  
Digimon to it. Henry would occaisionally pause in typing to consult an  
open book. "He knows exactly what he wants Terriermon to become.  
He's even making an armor digivolve card for it."  
  
"Rika, I'm sure you'll think of something," Ruriko comforted.  
  
"Like what?" Rika asked. "Let's face it, Grandma. I'm a fighter, not a...  
a... Digimon engineer."  
  
"Well, um, think about what Takato did," Ruriko suggested. "He saw  
something that none of your Digimon's regular digivolved forms could  
handle. He designed a new form to meet the new threat. So, Rika, what  
threat out there can none of your Digimon handle with their existing  
digivolved forms?"  
  
"The Demon Sorcerers," Rika stated after a moment's thought. "Still, I  
don't know how..." She trailed off as an idea occured to her. Rika  
turned and picked up one of Henry's books. "Hey, Henry, mind if I  
borrow this?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Henry mumbled absently, engrossed in his work.  
  
The book, Ruriko saw, was about modern weaponry.  
  
***  
  
"Hear ye, hear ye," Kazu chanted formally. "I call this meeting of the  
Digimon Tamers to order."  
  
"Kazu, it's just us," Kenta replied. "And I don't think they're impressed."  
He indicated Suzie, Ai, and Mako, the "Junior" Tamers. "Not to mention  
that we're kinda lacking in Digimon at the moment. For that matter,  
why are we meeting here instead of at the park?"  
  
"Here" was the Wong apartment, home of Suzie and the absent Henry.  
  
"Oh, have some faith, Kenta," Kazu replied, agrieved. "Have I ever  
steered you wrong?"  
  
"There was that one time..." Kenta began.  
  
"Details, details," Kazu dismissed. "The fact is, I have a plan to get our  
Digimon back!"  
  
That got everyone's attention. Everyone started speaking at once.  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"Will we see Impmon again?"  
  
"Can you really do it?"  
  
"Hewwo! Who's pwan is this again?"  
  
There was a pause as everyone looked at an irate Suzie. Then they  
turned back to Kazu, who looked a tad embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, technically, it's Suzie's plan," Kazu admited. "But I got everyone  
together."  
  
"Uh, Suzie called us," Ai pointed out. Her brother nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, but I get to be the leader of this expedition," Kazu announced.  
  
"Don't you need goggles?" Mako asked.  
  
"Dude, check it out the headgear," Kazu said, pointing at said  
headgear.  
  
"Those awen't goggles," Suzie pointed out  
  
"Don't cramp my style, kid," Kazu told her. "And now, without further  
ado... to Henry's room!"  
  
***  
  
"Jeri. Jade. There you are, I was..." Ruriko paused in mid greeting,  
startled by the sight beyond the two girls.  
  
The vehicle bay they were in was very spacious, almost as big as the  
main bay. The generator AEGISmobile was parked over on one side,  
pretty much neglected without a Big Gun to power. The salvaged  
remains of the gun Aegismobile was piled more or less neatly against  
a wall, its parking space empty.  
  
Or it would have been empty if not for lions standing in a neat military  
formation. For a moment, Ruriko had a flashback, replacing the lions  
in her mind's eye with Invaders. She shook it off. The lions here were   
  
different from the Invaders in two respects.  
  
One: they were orange, not black. This immediately marked them as  
Jeri's creations.  
  
Two: as far as Ruriko could tell, no two were exactly alike. There were  
short ones, tall ones, fat ones, and skinny ones. Some were humanoid,  
some four footed, some with as many legs as a centipede, and some  
even with wheels instead of legs.  
  
"Let me guess," Ruriko said finally, "you've been practicing with the  
Legos?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jeri nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I think Jeri's finally got this programming thing down pat," Jade added.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"When I made them, I made them with one purpose in mind," Jeri told  
her. "They follow my orders and nothing else."  
  
"But that's not the neatest part," Jade interjected. She nudged Jeri. "Go  
on. Show her."  
  
"Okay." Jeri turned to her minions. "All right guys. Unite! Form of a...  
uh... um..."  
  
"AEGISmobile," Jade suggested.  
  
"Form of an AEGISMOBILE!" Jeri completed.  
  
As one, the lions turned and leaped into the air, morphing into  
interlocking shapes. In seconds, an orange AEGISmobile complete  
with gun stood pristine in the bay.  
  
"Neat, isn't it, Mrs. Ukiya?" Jeri said proudly, admiring her creation.  
When there was no reply, the girls turned around to see what was  
wrong. "Mrs. Ukiya? Are you okay?"  
  
Ruriko had gone deathly pale, as if scared out of her wits. Jeri's lions  
combining together was all too similar to the Invaders' ability to fuse  
into their combat forms. Once, a long time ago, her husband had told  
her that the Invaders were in fact the creation of some ancient  
Gatekeeper. She hadn't believed him back then.  
  
Ruriko believed him now.  
  
"Rurippe?" Jade called, putting a hand on Ruriko's arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
The hated nickname startled Ruriko back to the present. With a jerk,  
she slapped Jade lightly on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Jade, you may have helped me put my soul back together and I thank  
you," Ruriko told her. "But don't ever call me that."  
  
Before either girl could say a word in reply, Ruriko turned and quickly  
departed, leaving Jeri and Jade wondering what had just happened.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, kids," Captain Black greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi, Captain Black," Takato replied. Neither Henry nor Rika showed  
any notice. They were too engrossed in their work. Terriermon snored.  
  
"Hi, Captain Blackmon," Guilmon echoed happily.  
  
"Hello!" Calumon said cheerfully.  
  
"What up? Trouble brewing?" Takato asked eagerly.  
  
"No, just some paperwork I have to go over with your team leader,"  
Black told them. He frowned. "We really must come up with a name for  
you guys. We can't just keep refering to you as 'the team'. Any ideas?"  
  
"How about G-Force?" Takato suggested.  
  
"Or maybe the Ultimates?" Guilmon asked, holding up the comic book  
he was reading.  
  
"I know! The Super Family!" Calumon piped in.  
  
"How about something that won't get us sued?" Black replied drily.  
  
"What's sued?" Calumon asked, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know," Guilmon replied thoughtfully. "Takatomon...?"  
  
"Later, boy," Takato said quickly.  
  
"I'll leave you kids to think it over," Black told them, amused. He began  
to turn away, then paused. "I've been meaning to ask this, but it kept  
slipping my mind. Calumon, you're a Digimon, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am!" Calumon said enthusiastically.  
  
"And you also carry the Catalyst for Digivolution, right?" Black asked.  
  
"Yes..." Calumon confirmed, uncertain where he was going. Being the  
Catalyst was a sensitive subject with him.  
  
"So, um, can you digivolve yourself?"  
  
"Gee, I never thought to try," Calumon said slowly. He looked at his  
hands. "I don't think I can zap myself, though."  
  
"Hey, I wonder why I never thought of that," Takato wondered.  
  
"Oh, that's alright then," Black told him as he left. "Thanks for satisfying  
my curiosity."  
  
"Okay," Calumon replied, deep in thought.  
  
***  
  
"Gentlemen, I give you...the Red Cards!" Shibumi said dramatically,  
presenting the other Monster Makers with three such cards. There were  
a few moments of silence.  
  
"Uh, Shibumi, we might be more impressed if you told us what they  
do," Daisy finally said.  
  
"Oh, right. They'll let the Tamers biomerge with their Digimon in the  
Real World," Shibumi explained.  
  
The others stared at him in dumbfounded silence.  
  
"How'd you manage that?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"Well, the short version is that I had to use alot of energy, alot of hard  
to get materials, and some... very unorthodox programming," Shibumi  
replied. "Oh, and not to mention a few shortcuts too."  
  
"Shortcuts?" Janyu asked suspiciously. If his son was going to use  
these, he wanted to make sure they were absolutely safe first.  
  
"Well, they cost a small fortune to make," Shibumi explained, "Actually  
making them is a long and laborious process, and they're only good  
for a single use."  
  
"But they're are no drawbacks to the user?" Janyu asked.  
  
"Not so far as I can tell..." Shibumi began.  
  
"Sir!" Riley called as she barged into the meeting room. "We've detected  
an outgoing portal. And it's at your apartment! Again!"  
  
Janyu blinked in surprise. Before his mind could wrap itself around  
the implications, his cell phone rang. "Janyu Wong," he answered it.  
"Dear? Calm down. Tell me...She what? They did? Thank you dear, I'll  
handle it...Bye now."  
  
"Janyu?" Shibumi asked, concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"My younger daughter and her friends just took off into the Digital  
World," Janyu told all of them slowly. "I think that includes the  
remaining balance of Tamers here in Japan."  
  
"Wait a minute, did any of them have their partners?" Babel asked.  
  
"No," Janyu said miserably. "I think that's why they went."  
  
"But without their Digimon, they have no protection," Daisy concluded.  
  
"Exactly right," Janyu confirmed. "We have to rescue them. Can we  
build another Ark?"  
  
"Sure, but do we have the time?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Shibumi answered. "I think the Demon Sorcerers are  
going to be alert for people going into the Digital World. Time is of the  
essence."  
  
"Well, I don't see how we can get them back then," Dolphin replied.  
  
Behind Dolphin, a Gate almost as tall as he was appeared. Alice  
stepped through and the Gate vanished behind her. "Hi, Daddy," she  
greeted with a modicum of cheer. Then she noticed everyone staring  
at her. "Uh, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh no," Dolphin protested to the others before anyone could say  
anything. "No way!"  
  
***  
  
After Mrs. Ukiya's abrupt departure, Jeri decided to quit for the day.  
She dispersed the lions and she and Jade had gathered up the  
remaining Lego pieces. While Jade took the Legos back to the others,  
Jeri had to make a quick restroom run.  
  
As Jeri entered the restroom however, she was blinded by a brilliant  
flash of light. When her eyes cleared enough for her to see, she found  
herself staring at the figure before her.  
  
"Calumon?" 


	3. Part 2 Shout it out!

Digital Demons IV - Part 2  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover. A new hero appears and lots of shouting ensues.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
"Alright. youse losers," Impmon shouted at his bedraggled team. "That  
is the sorriest excuse for teamwork I ever saw! You almost let that  
Monochromon get the better of you all. You think the Tamers are gonna  
be that easy? Heck no! Ya gotta use teamwork for them. Just walkin' up  
to 'em and blasting away ain't gonna cut it!"  
  
"Well, I didn't see you getting into the fight," objected an insectile  
Digimon.  
  
"Hey, I'm the Commander here," Impmon told him, rapping the other  
Digimon on the head with a stick he had aquired somewhere. "I give  
commands. Youse all gotta learn to listen! For example..."  
  
"IMPMON."  
  
"Gah!" Impmon exclaimed, startled. Whirling around, he found himself  
face to face with AstroTsoLanMon. It was just his face, an image  
projected from somewhere else. "Great Master! Ya startled me."  
  
Impmon's team tried to make themselves as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
"ONLY STARTLED? THEN PERHAPS WE NEED TO WORK ON OUR...  
RELATIONSHIP," AstroTsoLanMon said pointedly. "BUT THAT IS FOR  
LATER. WE HAVE A TASK FOR YOU AND YOUR TEAM, IMPMON."  
  
"Anything you say, Great Master," Impmon replied nervously.  
  
"FIVE HUMANS HAVE INTRUDED UPON THE DIGITAL WORLD," the  
Great Master informed him. "TAKE YOUR TEAM AND DESTROY THEM."  
  
"Wh...what? Humans? TAMERS?" Impmon exclaimed. "Great Master,  
my team isn't ready to take on one let alone FIVE Tamers!"  
  
"SO WE HAVE OBSERVED," AstroTsoLanMon said unconcerned. "THESE  
HUMANS HAVE NO DIGIMON WITH THEM, HOWEVER. THEY SHOULD  
BE EASY ENOUGH FOR YOUR TEAM. CONSIDER THIS A... TEST."  
  
"Uh, okay." Impmon paused a moment, then decided to risk a few more  
questions. "Where are they? How do we find them?"  
  
"TRANSPORTATION HAS BEEN PROVIDED." Out of the corner of his eye,  
Impmon spotted a data stream. The giant, pinkish column of light was  
headed right towards him and his team.  
  
"Bloody wonderful," he muttered  
  
***  
  
"Impressive trick, brother," TidalBaiSaMon complimented.  
  
"THANKYOU, SISTER," AstroTsoLanMon replied. He coughed and  
cleared his throat. "Speaking like that certainly impresses the peons.  
Could you spare a drink?"  
  
***  
  
"Aw, no, kitty's stuck in the tree again?" Phoebe asked rhetorically,  
looking up at her cat. The cat was indeed up a tree planted in the  
sidewalk in front of her house.  
  
"GREETINGS, CITIZEN!" someone boomed behind her. "IS THERE  
SOMETHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH?"  
  
Startled, the woman spun around and found herself face to chest with  
someone. Taking a step back, Phoebe gasped at what she saw. There  
was a man dressed up like a comic book superhero. He must have  
been over six feet tall, and very well defined as evidenced by the  
skin-tight costume he wore that showed off every muscle but almost  
no skin. The only skin visible was around the mouth in a gap under  
the cowl. The costume itself was mostly white and so shiny she could  
see her reflection in it. He also wore a purple cowl, chest plate, cape,  
gloves, and boots. A red triangle bracketed on all three sides by  
smaller, black triangles was monogrammed on his chest and forehead.  
White, four pointed winglets with purple highlights were mounted  
swept back on the sides of his head. He had nice lavender eyes,  
  
"Uh, my cat's stuck in that tree..." Pheobe stammered.  
  
"EASILY SOLVED, MA'AM!" the weirdo replied, his voice not lowering in  
volume at all. He pranced over to the tree, grabbed the trunk with both  
hands, and then proceeded to completely uproot the tree. Dirt went  
flying and the concrete sidewalk buckled. Lowering the treetop, the  
man presented Phoebe with the branch where her cat was hanging on  
for dear life. "HERE YOU GO!"  
  
With a little prying, Phoebe managed to extract her cat from the tree.  
"Um, thank you," she squeaked.  
  
"NO THANKS NECESSARY, MA'AM!" the man said, tossing the tree  
carelessly into the street. There was a squeal of tires followed by a  
crash. As he leapt into the air and literally flew away, he added, "ALL  
IN A DAY'S WORK FOR... ULTIMON!!!"  
  
Phoebe stared wide eyed as Ultimon disappeared into the sky for  
several seconds. The she ran inside her house, yelling for her sister.  
  
"Piper, you won't believe this..."  
  
***  
  
"The A-Team!"  
  
"Um, I think that was an American TV show."  
  
"The Tees and Gees?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Y'know, as in Tamers and Gatekeepers," Jade explained.  
  
"That doesn't include you, Jade," Takato pointed out.  
  
"Sure it does," Jade said blithely. She held up a Talisman. "T can also  
be for Talisman."  
  
"What is it with you and letters?" Takato asked, mystified.  
  
"Hi, guys," Jeri greeted, bouncing into a seat next to Takato. "Whatcha  
doing?"  
  
"We're trying to come up with a name for our team," Takato told her.  
  
"All the good ones seem to be taken," Guilmon whined.  
  
"Hey, I came up with a few original names," Jade protested.  
  
"All your names have been this or that letter followed by 'Team' or  
something," Takato replied. "What we need is a single, simple name  
that'll still get across how awesome we are."  
  
Jeri thought back to her restroom encounter. "How about Ultimate?"  
she suggested. "Or better, THE Ultimates?"  
  
"Trademarked," Takato said simply, picking up one of the comic books  
to show her.  
  
"Um, Champions?" Jeri tried again.  
  
Jade reached over and showed Jeri one of Henry's books. It was a  
superhero RPG.  
  
"Megas!"  
  
"You're trying Digimon levels, aren't you?" Takato sighed.  
  
"Yes," Jeri admitted glumly.  
  
"Anybody see Calumon?" Jade asked suddenly. "He hasn't wandered  
off again, has he?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Jeri said quickly. "I've got an eye on him."  
  
***  
  
"HELLO, LEO-GIRL!" Ultimon boomed as he flew away from his latest  
good deed. He had helped a man retrieve his keys that had been  
accidently locked in his car. The car door hadn't been locked when  
Ultimon tried it, however. The door had come right off.  
  
A translucent orange humaonoid formed up with Ultimon. The  
humanoid resembled somekind of cat/girl hybrid with wings and a  
ponytail on the side of her head. From the waist down, there was  
nothing but a wispy contrail similar to a cartoon genie's.  
  
"Um, Ultimon, what happened back there?" Leo-girl asked.  
  
"WHY, JUST DOING A GOOD DEED, LEO-GIRL!" Ultimon boomed back.  
  
"Right, okay, but you might want to use a little less force," Leo-girl told  
him.  
  
"FORCE?" Ultimon asked, bewildered. "WHAT FORCE?"  
  
"I mean, try doing less..." Leo-girl began.  
  
"LOOK! THOSE MEN ARE ROBBING THAT BANK!"  
  
"Wait! Those are..." Leo-girl began to exclaim, seeing what had caught  
Ultimon's attention.  
  
It was too late. Ultimon was already zooming groundward. He struck the  
vehicle being loaded with bags of money like a meteor, smashing the  
armored car and scattering hither and yon a great cloud of cash.  
  
"STOP VILLAINS!"  
  
"...security guards," Leo-girl finished belatedly.  
  
***  
  
"Alice, honey, you don't have to do this," Rob "Dolphin" McCoy begged  
his daughter, taking her in a hug and hanging on tightly.  
  
"Oomph! Daddy, it's fine," Alice placated. "I'll just go in, get the kids,  
and come right back. If I run into any trouble, I'll just Gate away. Um,  
can you loosen your grip? It's getting hard to breathe."  
  
"What? Oh, sorry." Dolphin relaxed his grip, but didn't - quite - let go.  
"I just don't like the thought of you going alone."  
  
"I'll go with her." Everybody turned to Shibumi. He was just finishing up  
tossing stuff into a briefcase. He closed it and picked it up.  
  
"Shibumi? Are you sure?" Janyu asked.  
  
The man shrugged. "Hey, I've wandered the Digital World in spirit for  
years," he told them. "I know it as well as anyone. Besides," He twirled a  
CD in his free hand, "I have a few programs that might be useful in  
case we do have to fight."  
  
"Okay, I can accept that," Janyu said. "Get going people. Lives may  
depend on it."  
  
"But..." Dolphin began as Alice extracted herself from his grip.  
  
"Love you, Daddy," Alice told her father as she took Shibumi by the  
arm and glanced at the photo Janyu had given her.  
  
"But..." Dolphin began again as Alice opened her Gate. She and  
Shibumi vanished into it.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, done!" Henry announced. He reached over and shook  
Terriermon. "Hey, you can wake up now."  
  
"Wha? Whuzzat?" Terriermon snorted awake. He stood up on the table unsteadily. "Whoa! I feel...greeeaaaat. Whash ya do ta me, Henry?" The  
Digimon swayed on his feet like a drunk.  
  
"Uh, maybe I loaded a few to many programs," Henry said feebly at the  
others' stare. He dashed forward to catch Terriermon as his partner  
staggered off the edge of the table.  
  
"Well, I'm done and Renamon's fine," Rika sniffed as she shuffled her  
notes into a neat stack. Her partner nodded silently.  
  
"Great! Who wants to go first?" Takato asked.  
  
"Go first?" Rika asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, let's see these new armored forms you guys came up with,"  
Takato clarified.  
  
"Well, um, ah," Rika hesitated, suffering from a sudden attack of  
modesty. "Hey, Henry, why don't you go first?"  
  
"Uh, can you hold up a moment?" Henry replied, his hands full of an  
intoxicated Terriermon. He set the Digimon on the floor. Terriermon  
proceeded to stagger around in a sad attempt at dancing.  
  
"I'm too sexy for this dance! Too sexy..." Terriermon began singing off  
key.  
  
Quickly grabbing his digivice, Henry swiped his newly made Armor  
Digivolve card through it. The singing was blessedly cut off.  
  
"TERRIERMON! Armor Digivolve to..." Terriermon shouted crisply and  
clearly as he was engulfed in light. He rose into the air, his outline  
growing slightly. As the light cleared, it looked as if Terriermon had  
just donned some new clothes. On his head was green, pointed hat  
with a wide brim and a kink about halfway up the cone. Around his  
neck was a wide, emerald green, armored collar from which hung an  
offwhite cloak, obscuring the rest of his body. A wand with a little six  
point star on the tip poked out from between the folds of the cloak.  
"...OZMON!"  
  
"Ozmon?" Jade repeated questioningly.  
  
"Oh, you know. As in 'Wizard of'," Henry explained as Ozmon floated up  
into the air and onto the table. He didn't actually land so much as just  
hovered in place. "He's a sort of a jack of all trades Digimon," Henry  
continued. "Y'know, when we need to do something other than blow  
something up."  
  
"Hey, I can think again!" Ozmon exclaimed.  
  
"Hah, is that all? Wait'll you see Renamon's new form," Rika smirked.  
"Renamon?"  
  
"Ready," Renamon returned.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY!" Rika shouted, swiping her Armor Digivolve card through  
her own digivice.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY!" Rika tried again.  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
"Darn it!" Rika said frustrated, slamming the digivice onto the table  
next to her neatly stacked notes. "What's wrong with this thing?"  
  
***  
  
"Ah, young lady! How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Uncle," Ruriko greeted as the older man fell into step beside  
her. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I come to see how Jade is doing," Uncle told her. "Not that Uncle  
approves of this superhero business."  
  
"Oh, Jade's fine," Ruriko assured him. "Although I think I may owe her  
an apology. I was rather... abrupt with her earlier."  
  
"Jade is strong girl," Uncle told her. "She will be fine. One more thing! I  
also came to see how you are doing. No lingering affects?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine, Uncle," Ruriko began.  
  
"One more thing!" Uncle interupted. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, um, there's this observation balcony that overlooks the main bay  
of Section 13," Ruriko explained. "Someone turned it into a spare  
store room. Apparently, it's never been used for its intended peupose. I  
come up here sometimes to think. Ah, here we are!"  
  
"Yes, sometimes a person need time for self," Uncle agreed sagely as  
they entered balcony. They were not alone. Someone else was already  
there. "Eh, who is this?"  
  
It appeared to be a girl in a white kimono. A lotus blossom decorated  
her hair. She turned away from observing the main bay to see the new  
visitors.  
  
"Yukino?" Ruriko identified. "It is you. I heard you were around."  
  
"Yukino?" Uncle murmured, staring hard at the girl.  
  
Yukino just stared back without saying a word.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Ruriko told Yukino, kneeling down so that  
they were eye level with each other. "Even if you haven't aged a day in  
thirty years."  
  
"The future rushes into the past, carrying all that is into was," Yukino  
whispered, looking down. "But the past comes to haunt the present  
and what was may be again."  
  
"Um, did I mention that it's good to see you?" Ruriko replied, baffled  
by Yukino's words.  
  
"Ah, you mean the Demon Sorcerers, yes?" Uncle said suddenly, being  
quicker on the uptake.  
  
Yukino nodded. "But to break the cycle of time, must we sacrifice that  
which makes us unique to become one with the opposition?"  
  
Ruriko looked at Uncle. He shrugged helplessly.  
  
Abruptly, Yukino wrapped her arms around Ruriko. "The future rushes  
into the past, and the past may haunt," she said quietly as she hugged  
her friend, "but you have not yet been carried away by time. It is good  
to see you again, too."  
  
"Um, thankyou, Yukino," Ruriko told the ageless girl, returning the hug.  
She was startled that Yukino was so direct, or that she packed such  
affection in a single phrase. "Hey, I have an idea," Ruriko added. "Why  
don't I take you to meet the others?"  
  
Yukino drew back from Ruriko. "Time presses and thoughts beckon,"  
Yukino refused gently. "Futures must be weighed and judgement must  
be rendered. What is the best path for us to take? Farewell." With that,  
Yukino vanished.  
  
"That was... interesting," Ruriko commented to herself. She looked out  
over the main bay. Right away, she spotted the kids. She saw that her  
granddaughter was disconsolate about something, and that the others  
were trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I have... seen that girl before," Uncle said slowly. He was apparently  
refering to Yukino.  
  
"Oh? Have you met Yukino before, Uncle?" Ruriko asked, turning away  
from the sight below.  
  
"No, I believe she was in a book," Uncle replied. He turned away.  
"Pardon me. Uncle must go do research."  
  
***  
  
"It's chaos in San Francisco today, as the city appears to have become  
home to it's very first superhero," the anchorman reported to his  
audience. "For several hours now, people have been reporting a flying  
man in and around the San Francisco area. Oppinions vary on whether  
this 'hero' is a good guy or a bad guy."  
  
The picture changed to show a black kid with glasses. "Ultiman's the  
coolest!" he told the camera enthusiastically. "He stopped those  
gangbangers without even trying hard. Look what happened when they  
tried to clobber him from behind!" The kid held up an aluminum bat.  
It was bent at an almost ninety degree angle.  
  
The picture changed to a middle aged man. Behind him was the  
wreckage of a storefront. "He's a menace, I tell you!" the man exclaimed  
vehemently. "Look what he did to my store. Sure, 'Ultiman' stopped  
that crook. But the crook would have only stolen a couple hundred at  
worst. This Ultiman did several thousand in property damage just by  
showing up!"  
  
The picture switched back to the anchorman. "We also have this video  
taken by a citizen downtown." The picture switched to a blurry, jerky  
figure flying through the air with no visible means of support. "Our  
analysts have..."  
  
Yamaki hit the mute button. "Captain Black," he called calmly. "I have  
a job for the team."  
  
***  
  
"GUARDROMON!"  
  
"LOPMON!"  
  
"IMPMON!"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"  
  
"Um, Kazu, I don't think shouting at the top of our lungs is gonna help  
much," Kenta observed. "In fact, it's probably just gonna draw hostile  
Digimon down on our heads."  
  
They were in the middle of a rocky debris field. Boulders and rock  
fragments were stackup in conical piles at random. Here and there  
broken rock spires poked up above the debris.  
  
"Aw, you worry too much, dude," Kazu brushed him off. "We haven't  
seen any Digimon at all since we got here."  
  
"Then shouting's not gonna help that way either, huh?" Kenta prodded.  
  
"Well, I...hey! Look!" Kazu pointed to a Digimon that rounded a rubble  
pile. It was a familiar looking Digimon. "It's Agumon! Hey, Agumon! Over  
here!" The boy ran towards the Digimon.  
  
Agumon looked at Kazu oddly then..."PEPPER BREATH!"  
  
Dim as he was, there was nothing wrong with Kazu's reflexes. He dived  
and the fireball passed harmlessly overhead.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Kazu scolded Agumon. "What would Tai say?"  
  
Agumon blinked in confusion. "Who's Tai?" he asked. "I serve the  
Demon Sorcerers!"  
  
"Aw, nuts!" Kazu muttered scrambling backwards. This wasn't the  
Agumon from the TV show, he realized. It was another Agumon entirely.  
  
And then a Gabumon rounded another rock pile. 


	4. Part 3 Reunions

Digital Demons IV - Part 3  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover. While the A team gets aquainted with Ultimon, the B team  
suffers a loss. Warning! Character death inside.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
Suzie ran. Turning a corner, she suddenly found herself in a box,  
surrounded on three sides by impassable rubble. Suzie turned around  
and found the exit blocked by a green, leafy Digimon.  
  
"Don't hurt me," Suzie cried. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Nothing personal, kid," Palmon told her, "but orders are orders.  
POISON IVY!" The Digimon launched several whiplike vines at the  
human girl. Suzie raised her arms in a futile reflex to block the attack.  
  
"PAUSE!"  
  
The vines stopped mere inches from Suzie. Looking up to see why she  
hadn't been hit, Suzie saw that Palmon was frozen in mid attack as if  
time had stopped for the Digimon. Beyond Palmon were a pair of  
humans. One was a girl who looked to be Henry's age. The other was a  
man Suzie had seen somewhere before.  
  
Suzie sidled around the extended vines.  
  
The older girl strolled up to Palmon's side and wave a hand in front of  
the Digimon's face. Palmon didn't react.  
  
"Wow, Mr. Shibumi, that's quite a program," the girl said admiringly.  
"Is she still alive?"  
  
"The Digimon will be fine," Shibumi replied. He turned to Suzie. "Suzie?  
Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, I'm okay," Suzie replied as she joined them. "Thankyou."  
  
"You're welcome," Shibumi said. He indicated the other girl. "This is  
Alice." Alice waved hello. "Your father sent us to get you back. Where  
are the others?"  
  
"I don't know," Suzie replied morosely. "They wan the other way."  
  
"What possessed you guys to come here?" Alice asked.  
  
"We wanted ouw Digimon," Suzie told her, on the verge of tears. "But  
we can't caw them cuz we don't have digivices anymore."  
  
"Really? Why not?" Alice asked.  
  
"They vanished when the Digimon had to come back here to the  
Digital World," Shibumi answered for Suzie. "However, that is easily  
fixed." He whistled, as if for a dog. A Digignome appeared.  
  
"Wow," Suzie and Alice commented, impressed.  
  
"Suzie here needs her digivice back," Shibumi said to the Digignome.  
"Can you help her?"  
  
In reply, the Digignome giggled something then orbited Suzie a couple  
times. On its last pass, it stopped in front of Suzie. A great light burst  
forth from the small space space between the Digignome and Suzie.  
From this light, a digivice appeared.  
  
Suzie caught it as it began to drop.  
  
"Take some friends and help the others," Shibumi instructed the  
Digignome. It nodded and vanished.  
  
Suzie wasn't paying attention to this, however. She was too busy using  
her newly reaquired digivice to call Lopmon.  
  
***  
  
"They went ahead and attacked the humans?" exclaimed an outraged  
Impmon.  
  
"That's what they did," Lopmon confirmed. "I knew you'd want..." She  
paused, as if distracted.  
  
Impmon didn't noticed. He was plenty distracted himself. "I told them  
to call us and wait for backup when they found the humans!" Impmon  
ranted. "Now we're scattered all over the place. Don't those idiots know  
how to listen?"  
  
Lopmon digivolved. In a flash of light, she suddenly turned into  
Antylamon.  
  
"What...?" Impmon began.  
  
"Suzie!" Atylamon answered before Impmon could finish asking. "She's  
here!" With that she bound away.  
  
"Hey, wait...." Antylamon quickly vanished into the debris field. "...for  
me," Impmon concluded. "ARGH! Dagnabbit! Doesn't anyone know how  
to listen?"  
  
***  
  
"Alright, team, we have a situation," Yamaki began without preamble.  
"San Francisco seems to have aquired a 'superhero' of sorts. Although  
no one's been hurt so far, this guy has done at least several million  
dollars worth of property damage. This guy is apparently calling himself  
'Ultiman' or something. Your primary mission is to ascertain exactly  
what Ultiman is and if he's a threat to public safety. If he's not a threat,  
then recruiting him would be nice. If he is a threat however... well, I'm  
sure you know what to do."  
  
"A superhero? Cool," Takato commented.  
  
"What does this Ultiman look like anyway?" Ruriko asked.  
  
"Ah, we got lucky there," Yamaki replied. "We managed to aquire video  
tape from an amateur cameraman. He got a pretty good shot of him."  
Yamaki picked up a remote and hit the play button. A TV screen flared  
to life. It showed a clear view of a purple and white figure taking off  
from a street and flying away.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Jade inquired, pointing to a winged something that  
joined Ultimon in mid-flight. It was... orange. Every eye turned to look  
at Jeri.  
  
"What?" Jeri asked nervously. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
***  
  
"Dude, I think we lost them," Kazu panted.  
  
"You sure?" Kenta asked, equally tuckered out.  
  
"Yeah, I...ah!" Kazu yelled as something fluttered past him. The two of  
them fell over backwards in surprise, landing in sitting positions.  
  
"Oh, man, they're just Digignomes," Kenta sighed in relief. Several of  
the Digignomes circled them.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what..." Kazu bagan. He was interupted when in a  
double flash of light, digivices appeared and landed in their laps. The  
Digignomes vanished.  
  
"Hey, are these ours?" Kenta asked in surprise, examining 'his' Digivice.  
  
"I think so," Kazu replied, excited. "This is great! Now all we need is  
our Digimon and we'll be set!"  
  
"There you are!" Gabumon exclaimed as he rounded a pile of rubble.  
  
"Found you!" Agumon added as he appeared from the other direction.  
The boys suddenly found themselves trapped between them.  
  
"Aw, I said our Digimon," Kazu complained to no one in particular.  
  
"Enough running, humans," Agumon told them. "Time to finish you two  
off." He inhaled to fire.  
  
"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" A missile each landed in front of both Agumon  
and Gabumon, knocking them off their feet. A bulkily armored Digimon  
landed beside the two humans. "Sorry fellows, but I can't let you do  
that."  
  
"All right! Guardromon, buddy," Kazu cheered. "Right in the nick of  
time!"  
  
"What is this?" Agumon asked as he got back on his feet. "You're  
protecting these two humans?"  
  
"One of these humans is my partner!" Guardromon proclaimed proudly.  
  
"What?" Agumon sputtered.  
  
Gabumon was more thoughtful. "Guardromon, you're only one Digimon  
and there are two of us," he said reasonably. "We are on opposite sides  
of you. Therefore, you can only protect these humans from one of us  
at a time."  
  
"Hey! That's right!" Agumon agreed, cheering up. "Let's get 'em!"  
  
"Oh, dear," Guardromon commented. "You're right. I guess there's only  
one thing I can do."  
  
"Rejoin us?" Gabumon suggested.  
  
"Um, no," Guardromon disagreed. "This." In a sudden flash of speed,  
Guardromon grabbed both humans, tucked them under his arms, and  
went airborne. In surprise, the other two Digimon let him go. They  
shook off their surprise a few seconds late and gave chase.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, okay?" Jeri pleaded. "Ultimon just wants to do good.  
He doesn't mean any harm. I mean, I told him that we wanted to see  
him. He's coming."  
  
"Of course, Jeri," Ruriko said patiently. "And we'll be ready to meet  
him."  
  
"Then why are you having everyone gear up as if for a war?"  
  
"Just in case we have to...ah, restrain Ultimon," Ruriko told Jeri. She  
sighed. "The fact of the matter is, Jeri, is that for all of Ultimon's intent  
to help, he's still doing alot of unnecessary damage."  
  
"Well, maybe he's a little clumsy," Jeri admitted. "But he's our friend!  
He's Calumon's evolved form."  
  
"We'll see," Ruriko said nocommitally. She plucked the string of her  
bow. It hummed nicely. "Tell him to meet us on the roof."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, who needs a spare pack of cards?" Takato asked. "I've organized  
them into mission oriented themes."  
  
"Mission oriented themes?" Henry echoed questioningly.  
  
"Yeah," Takato confirmed. "There's your all around combat pack, your  
first aid pack, and the assault pack. That last one holds mostly rare,  
powerful Modify cards. Um, there were only enough rares for one pack  
though."  
  
"I don't like this," Rika muttered.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with specialized packs?" Takato asked, hurt.  
  
"No, not that, Gogglehead," Rika clarified, swatting Takato lightly. "I  
mean this mission. Calumon is our friend. So he's digivolved. So what?  
He's still our friend."  
  
"I guess that means the assault pack is out," Takato said, setting those  
cards aside.  
  
"Takato!"  
  
"Listen, Rika, be reasonable," Henry told her. "We're not gonna start  
anything or digivolve our partners first..."  
  
"Ahem!" Ozmon commented.  
  
"...but your Grandmother's right about one thing," Henry continued,  
ignoring his partner's pointed interuption. "It's a good idea to be ready  
for anything."  
  
"Still..." Rika began.  
  
"Hey, you guys coming?" Jade interupted as she passed by. She was  
making several last minute checks, ensuring that the Talismans were  
properly secured. She was wearing her new jacket. It had special  
alterations to hold the Talismans in it. "We haven't got all day."  
  
"Coming!" Takato replied, picking up a First Aid pack and handing a  
similar pack to both Rika and Henry. "Let's go, guys."  
  
"All right," Rika sighed. She reached down to pick up her digivice, then  
stopped. She frowned, observing that the her armor digivolving notes  
were lying to the right of her digivice in a disorderly pile. Rika was  
pretty sure she had left the notes to the left of the digivice in a neat  
stack before Yamaki had called them. Had someone...?  
  
"Rika? C'mon!"  
  
"Coming!" Rika replied, snatching up her digivice and losing her train  
of thought. There were more important matters at hand anyway.  
  
***  
  
Impmon wandered alone. His "team" was pretty much scattered to the  
winds. He had no idea where they were or what they were doing,  
although the distant explosions had been suggestive. He wasn't  
turning out to be much of a leader, he reflected. His team didn't  
listen to him. Lopmon and Guardromon had also vanished. The  
humans were likely dead. How was he going to face Ai and Mako if  
he ever saw them again? That was assuming they weren't one of the  
humans Impmon had been sent after.  
  
As if summoned by his brooding thoughts, Ai and Mako rounded a  
rock pile and practically tackled Impmon. They went down in a heap.  
An instant later, a digivice appeared above them. It hit Impmon in the  
head as it fell.  
  
A Digignome appeared, saw this group had a digivice, and promply  
disappeared.  
  
"Impmon! It's you!" Ai cried joyously.  
  
"Save us!" Mako added.  
  
"Aha! There you are!" Tentomon exclaimed, buzzing over a rockpile. He  
paused as he saw the kids practically hiding behind Impmon. "What's  
going on, boss?"  
  
"Boss?!" Ai and Mako echoed in surprise.  
  
"Wait a minute! I can explain!" Impmon said quickly to everyone.  
  
"This better be good," Tentomon replied. "I thought the, um, 'Great  
Masters' sent us to hunt humans!"  
  
"What?!" Ai and Mako exclaimed.  
  
"It's a trick!" Impmon said desperately. It wasn't exactly clear who he  
was talking to.  
  
At that moment, Guardromon appeared with Kenta and Kazu under  
his arms. He landed beside Impmon and set the humans down gently.  
  
"Blessed ground!" Kazu exclaimed, falling to all fours.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kenta added, looking a little green.  
  
"Dude, you were already sick," Kazu pointed out.  
  
Agumon and Gabumon came running around a corner. They looked as  
if someone had splattered some kind of sticky liquid on them. As they  
ran up behind Tentomon, they spotted the confrontation and checked  
their charge.  
  
"What's going on?" Agumon demanded.  
  
"It seems that Impmon has been misleading us," Tentomon explained.  
  
"Listen guys, I've got an offer for ya," Impmon told the other Digimon.  
"And it's a darn better one than the Great...er, I mean Demon Sorcerer's  
deal."  
  
"Another offer?" Gabumon said doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, how would you guys like yer own Tamers?" Impmon proposed.  
"You'll be able to digivolve without help from the Catalyst and you get  
a friend for life!"  
  
"I don't see the advantage there," Agumon said skeptically. "C'mon  
guys, there are only two of 'em. We can take them."  
  
"Three," Antylamon corrected, bounding over a rubble pile. She landed  
at the Tamers' and their partners' sides. She reached up, plucked Suzie  
off of her head, and set the girl down next to Guardromon and the  
boys.  
  
Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon looked up at Antylamon. They  
missed Shibumi and Alice arrival with a still frozen Palmon tucked  
under Shibumi's arm.  
  
"Er, isn't that one of the Devas?" Agumon asked hesitantly. The odds  
didn't look so good anymore.  
  
"One of the what?" Tentomon asked. It was kinda hard for news to get  
around when most of the folks you met were trying to kill you.  
Tentomon had apparently missed this bit of gossip.  
  
"The Devas. They worked for one of the Sovereigns," Agumon  
elaborated.  
  
"Oh. Them."  
  
"It's a good offer, boys," Antylamon told the three. "Perhaps you should  
listen?"  
  
"Ah, could you hold up a minute?" Shibumi asked. "You should all be  
able to listen to this. PLAY." Palmon unfroze.  
  
"Wha? What's going on?" Palmon asked, confused.  
  
"Have I gotta an offer for you!" Impmon began.  
  
***  
  
"GREETINGS, FRIENDS!" Ultimon boomed as he landed on the rooftop  
with enough force to radiate spiderweb cracks from his location. Had  
he not been braking, he probably would have gone through. "WHERE  
IS EVERYONE?" There was no one there.  
  
"I dunno," Leo-girl replied, coming down to hover beside him. "But we  
are out on the roof. I don't think this is the right one."  
  
"Hey!" Jade called, flying up to them in a flash. "We're over that way!"  
She pointed roughly east. "By about two blocks."  
  
"WELL THEN! UP, UP, AND AWAAAY!" Ultimon cried as he took off.  
  
"Up, up, and away?" Jade echoed, bemused.  
  
"Hey, he's living the cliche," Leo-girl commented.  
  
"Jeri, I didn't know you could talk through your Gatepuppets," Jade  
said.  
  
"I didn't mention it?" Jeri repliued through the puppet. "Well, ah, um..."  
The Gatepuppet went poof and evaporated.  
  
Shaking her head, Jade took off after Ultimon.  
  
***  
  
"So, that's the deal," Impmon concluded. "Come with us. We'll find you  
partners, and yer whole quality of life will improve."  
  
"I don't get it," Palmon said confused. "Why'd you go to the Demon  
Sorcerers with this commando team idea if having Tamers is such a  
good thing?"  
  
"Um, Impmon," Shibumi began, consulting some gizmo.  
  
"Hold up a sec." Impmon turned back to his team. "We needed a way  
back to the Real World, and the Sorcs seemed like the best bet,"  
Impmon explained. "Crossing that barrier between worlds ain't easy. So  
when one of the Sorcs caught me, I proposed a deal. Took 'em long  
enough to agree."  
  
"Impmon," Shibumi began again, tension in his voice.  
  
"Hold yer horses, I finally got these guys to listen to me," Impmon told  
the human. "Anyways, what do you say guys? We go to the Real World  
and it's adios muchachos to the Demon Sorcerers."  
  
"Impmon, they're here!" Shibumi cried.  
  
"Listen, I told you... what was that?"  
  
A lightning bolt struck Antylamon, propelling her backwards into a  
rock pile.  
  
"Antylamon!" Suzie cried, running after her partner.  
  
Descending from the sky on a cloud was ElectroTchangZuMon. The  
demon turn Digimon was fairly humanoid. He wore a body suit,  
gauntlets, and boots that seemed to consist entirely of cabling.  
Electicity crackled around him.  
  
Nearby, a rockpile bulged and flowed off as QuakeDaiGuiMon surfaced  
there. The earth demon was still hunched over with a bull-like head.  
His new digital form was armored with smooth slabs of red and orange  
stone.  
  
"They've grown," Shibumi whispered to himself.  
  
"What is this treachery?!" QuakeDaiGuiMon demanded. "We will not  
tolerate such..." The demon paused, staring at the humans. Or rather, a  
specific human.  
  
"Brother?" ElectroTchangZuMon inquired.  
  
"You!" QuakeDaiGuiMon exclaimed, pointing at Shibumi. "We know  
you!"  
  
"Uh, me?" Shibumi asked ingeniously.  
  
"Yes," ElectroTchangZuMon agreed, seeing what his brother did. "You  
are one of the Eight Immortals who exiled us from the so-called 'Real  
World' two thousand years ago!"  
  
With the two demons preoccupied, the normal, unpartnered Digimon  
decided this was a good time to just disappear. They snuck off.  
Meanwhile, Suzie quietly rejoined her group, holding a slightly  
battered Lopmon in her arms.  
  
"No, you must have me confused with someone... I mean I couldn't  
possibly..." Shibumi stammered. "Aw, nevermind." A CD appeared in  
his hand. "PAUSE!" A light shot at the two demons. It had no effect.  
  
"Heh," QuakeDaiGuiMon snickered. "You will find us not quite so  
vulnerable to such spells these days. And now...eh?"  
  
Several heart shaped bubbles drifted down from the sky. They floated  
up against the two demons and popped. The two demons recoiled.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"That's good magic!" hissed ElectroTchangZuMon. "Where did that  
come from?"  
  
As if in answer, a pinkish figure flew out of the sky. It's miniscule size  
made it near invisible. Kenta was the first to identify it.  
  
"MarineAngemon!"  
  
***  
  
"GREETINGS, FRIENDS!"  
  
"Ultimon, Ultimate level, data type," Takato said, reading aloud the  
stats his digivice displayed. An odd piece of info caught his eyes. "No  
attacks?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Jade disagreed, eyeing the crumpled remains of  
the air conditioner Ultimon had landed on.  
  
"Hello, Ultimon," Ruriko greeted.  
  
"GREETINGS, MADAME!" Ultimon boomed back.  
  
"You're the evolved form of Calumon?" Ruriko probed.  
  
"YES!" Ultimon struck a pose. "DO YOU LIKE THE NEW FORM?"  
  
"Um, very nice," she said neutrally. "Do you always yell like that?"  
  
"YELL?" Ultimon repeated, confused. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
  
"Hey, Ultimon," Jade jumped in. "Can you try whispering?"  
  
"WHISPERING? YOU MEAN like this?"  
  
"Yes! That's good!" Jade replied. "Keep that volume."  
  
"Um, okay," Ultimon said, nonplussed.  
  
"Thank you, Jade," Ruriko sighed. "I think you just managed to save our  
hearing." She turned back to Ultimon. "So, we wanted to ask you about  
what you've been doing all day."  
  
"Just doing good deeds!" Ultimon said brightly  
  
"Hmm, yes, about these good deeds..." Ruriko began. She hesitated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I hate to break it to you, but..."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, MarineAngemon, time to kick their butts!" Kenta exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Go get 'em!" Kazu cheered.  
  
"Okay!" MarineAngemon agreed. He inhaled to begin another attack.  
Before he could actually attack, however, the little Digimon suddenly  
found himself enveloped by a giant fist.  
  
"No more of that now," QuakeDaiGuiMon grunted. He squeezed. With a  
pop, data bits spurted out from between his fingers.  
  
"MarineAngemon!" Kenta cried in horror and sypathetic pain. "Noooo!" 


	5. Part 4 Payback time

Digital Demons IV - Part 4  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
The humans and their Digimon were frozen in shock.  
  
Impmon was the first to recover. "Not again..." he whispered. Then  
with a roar, "NOT AGAIN!" He launched himself at QuakeDaiGuiMon.  
Shouting epithets, he rained ineffective punches upon the demon's  
nose.  
  
Kazu had a sudden flashback to Impmon doing the something  
similar once to a Deva. But there were a few differences here. One was  
that Impmon's Tamers were present.  
  
"Get 'im, Impmon!" Ai shouted.  
  
"Knock his lights outs!" Mako added.  
  
The second difference was that Impmon digivolved in mid swing. In the  
blink of an eye, QuakeDaiGuiMon's chin met Beelzemon's fist. The  
Demon Sorcerer went flying. Without even pausing, Beelzemon pulled  
out his shotgun and fired at ElectroTchangZuMon.  
  
"EM SHIELD!" In an instant, the blue Demon Sorcerer raised a force  
field. Both of Beelzemon's bullets were stopped cold before they  
reached their target. ElectroTchangZuMon shot back. "THUNDER  
STRIKE!"  
  
"Aw, crud..." Beelzemon murmured right before he was hit. The bolt of  
lightning sent him reeling backwards.  
  
"And now for you," ElectroTchangZuMon said, turning to the humans.  
"THUNDER STRIKE!"  
  
"No!" Alice cried, leaping in front of everyone else. She opened her  
Gate, and ElectroTchangZuMon's thunderbolt vanished into it.  
  
"Impressive," ElectroTchangZuMon commented. "But ultimately futile."  
He raised both hands above his head. "THUNDER STO..."  
  
Before he could finish, Beelzemon flew back into the fray, tackling the  
demon. As they struggled hand to hand, QuakeDaiGuiMon chose that  
moment to show back up. Bursting up from the ground, he brought  
both fists down on Beelzemon's back.  
  
"Alice! You have to get us all out of here, now!" Shibumi shouted to be  
heard over the noise of the battle.  
  
"What?" Kazu objected as he helped a quivering Kenta to his feet. The  
other boy seemed oblivious to his surroundings. "We can't leave  
Beelzemon behind! We gotta help him."  
  
"Yeah!" Ai and Mako agreed, then winced as they both felt Beelzemon  
take another hard blow.  
  
"We are NOT losing another friend," Alice said firmly.  
  
"We gotta do something!" Suzie exclaimed. "What do we do, Mistah  
Shibumi?"  
  
Looking at the set faces of the kids and then to the battle where  
Beelzemon was getting the worse of the exchange, Shibumi's mind  
raced. He came to a decision. He opened his briefcase and extracted  
two red cards.  
  
"Alice! Open the Gate back to our world," Shibumi ordered. "Set the  
destination for the rest of the Tamers. We're going to need their help."  
  
"Right! Whatshisname with the goggles," Alice nodded, and opened a  
Gate big enough for Beelzemon to walk through upright.  
  
"You two!" Shibumi shoved a red card each into Suzie's and Kazu's  
hands. He took Kenta from Kazu's care. "Use these then go get your  
friend. Fight only as much as you have to then follow us as fast as you  
can."  
  
"What do these do?" Kazu asked, puzzled.  
  
Suzie didn't wait. Before Shibumi could answer Kazu, she swiped the  
card through her own digivice. The effect was instantaneous.  
  
"Lopmon, biomerge to..." Lopmon cried as she and Suzie began to glow  
simultaneously. Enveloped by light, they merged. The light faded to  
reveal a roughly twelve foot tall pink and white bunnylike figure with  
oversized, winglike hands and a sunburst collar. The new Mega rose  
into the air. "...CHERUBIMON!"  
  
"Huh, cool," Kazu commented. He swiped his own card.  
  
"Guardromon, biomerge to..." In a similar flash of incandescent light,  
Tamer and Digimon merged, turning into a black armored humaoid  
just slightly shorter than Cherubimon. It was hard to tell since he/they  
remained on the ground. His/their most notable feature were the  
mismatched shoulder pauldrons. The left was red, the other blue.  
"...HighAndromon!"  
  
"Alright!' HighAndromon cheered. "Time to kick some Demon Sorcerer  
butt! ATOMIC RAY!" He charged into the fray after his own shot.  
  
"No, remember what I..." Shibumi stopped himself. He turned to  
Cherubimon. "Suzie! Get those two and follow as fast as you can."  
  
"Aw wight," Cherubimon replied doublevoiced. She/they charged into  
the fight as well.  
  
"Okay, we can't do anymore," Shibumi thought aloud. He began  
herding the remaining kids through the Gate. "Allright, everyone, let's  
go!"  
  
"But..." Ai began to protest.  
  
"No buts. Go!" With that, Shibumi shoved Ai, Mako, and Kenta through  
the Gate. He turned to Alice. "Alice, I'm counting on you. I need you to  
close the Gate after our friends but before the Demon Sorcerers can  
follow. Can you do that?"  
  
"You can count on me!" Alice replied, resolute.  
  
***  
  
"...I just wanted to pay everyone back for all the help you gave me,"  
Ultimon told the team morosely. He sat on the crushed air conditioner,  
pouring his digital heart out. "You were all so nice to me and all. I  
thought I could help too."  
  
"There there," Ruriko said soothingly, gently patting him on the back.  
She sat next to him.  
  
"When I read those comic books I thought that was the perfect way to  
go about helping people," Ultimon continued. "There was never any  
mention there..."  
  
"How long as he been going on?" Rika asked Jade quietly.  
  
Jade glanced at her watch. "Um, ten minutes I think," she whispered  
back.  
  
"...so anyway, nobody said anything. I thought I was doing a great job  
and what's that?" Ultimon raised a finger and pointed. Everyone turned  
to look at Takato.  
  
"What?" Takato said defensively. "Why's everyone looking at me like  
that?"  
  
"Uh, Takato, behind you," Henry informed him.  
  
Takato turned around and saw a Gate almost twenty feet across was  
open behind him. He backed away from it to get a better view. The  
concentric rings were glowing white. There was no one visible who  
might be generating the Gate.  
  
Ruriko was suddenly on her feet, bow in hand. Ultimon followed suit  
and stood up beside her. "Jeri? That's not you is it?" Ruriko asked.  
  
"No..." Jeri replied slowly. "I think it might be... Alice."  
  
"The girl who sent you here?" Ruriko asked. Jeri nodded. Several  
seconds passed, but the Gate just hung there.  
  
"Um, isn't someone going to come through?" Jade asked finally. As if in  
reply, two little kids came stumbling through. They seemed distressed.  
  
"Ai? Mako?" Rika identified them. She went down on a knee in front of  
them. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Before they came through, an older boy came through. "Kenta?" Takato  
said, catching his friend. He seemed unresponsive. "Hey, what's the  
matter? Kenta?"  
  
"Gone," Kenta mumbled. "He's gone."  
  
"What..." Takato began to ask.  
  
He was interupted when Shibumi stepped through. "Heads up, people!  
We may have univited Demon Sorcerers at any moment," he informed  
everyone without preamble.  
  
"Mr. Shibumi, what's going on?" Takato demanded.  
  
"Short version: Alice is holding the Gate open so that Cherubimon and  
HighAndromon can get Beelzemon away from two of the Demon  
Sorcerers," Shibumi summarized quickly.  
  
"Hey, you forgot to mention that they hurt his partner!" Ai objected,  
pointing at Kenta.  
  
"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.  
  
Before anyone could elaborate, Alice stepped through the Gate.  
"Incoming!" she shouted in warning, diving aside. Moments later, a  
tangled ball made up of Beelzemon, Cherubimon, HighAndromon,  
QuakeDaiGuiMon, and ElectroTchangZuMon came tumbling through.  
Amazingly enough, they failed to run over anyone before they rolled  
over the rooftop's edge and hit the street with a dull boom. Moments  
later, Cherubimon flew up out of the mellee and set down next to  
Shibumi as Alice closed her Gate.  
  
"We did as you said, Mistah Shibumi," Cherubimon said happily with a  
double voice. "We got them thwough."  
  
"But you weren't supposed to bring the Demon Sorcerers along,"  
Shibumi moaned.  
  
"Um, oops?" Cherubimon spotted Henry and waved an oversized hand.  
"Hi, Henwy!"  
  
"Suzie?" Henry choked a reply.  
  
***  
  
With a final blast, ElectroTchangZuMon knocked Beelzemon down for  
the last time. Spent, the Digimon changed back into Impmon. Before  
he could finish the little Digimon off, however, a new distraction  
presented itself.  
  
"HOWY HUG!" Cherubimon wrapper her/their arms around the Demon  
Sorcerer from behind, bathing him with arcane energies. Grunting in  
pain, ElectroTchangZuMon flipped Cherubimon over his shoulder and  
slammed her/them into the street.  
  
"MAGIC MISSILE!" Several projectiles peppered his back. Turning,  
ElectroTchangZuMon spotted a little Digimon in a funny hat.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt?" he snarled as he held down a struggling  
Cherubimon.  
  
"No, that was supposed to get your attention," Ozmon replied. "This is  
supposed to hurt. METEOR!"  
  
***  
  
Getting a good grip on HighAndromon, QuakeDaiGuiMon threw him  
head first into the pavement, knocking him out. Before he could follow  
up, a flying human girl appeared in front of him and raised a hand.  
There was a Talsiman in it. Reflexively, QuakeDaiGuiMon swatted the  
human aside, sending her through a nearby building. Belatedly, he  
realized that the girl was one of the accursed Chans.  
  
"HOLD, FIEND!"  
  
QuakeDaiGuiMon turned to see a purple and white humanoid Digimon  
floating right in front of him. There was something...  
  
"I AM ULTIMON! PROTECTOR OF THE WEAK! DOER OF GOOD!" the  
Digimon proclaimed at an annoying volume. "YOU SHALL DO NO MORE  
HARM HERE, VILLAIN! I, ULTTIMON SHALL STAND IN YOUR..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you annoying grub," QuakeDaiGuiMon growled, grabbing  
Ultimon with one hand and drawing him close. "You will now die, you...  
you..." QuakeDaiGuiMon did a double take. "You are the Catalyst!"  
  
"I STILL STAND IN YOUR WAY!" Ultimon declared as he struggled to  
break QuakeDaiGuiMon's grip. Ultimon was very strong; he almost  
managed it.  
  
"Digivolve me, little Catalyst," QuakeDaiGuiMon ordered. "Digivolve me  
to Mega!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Something exploded on the side of QuakeDaiGuiMon's head. It itched.  
Turning, he saw a human woman with a bow in hand and Gate open  
on a nearby rooftop. Several children were with her plus a couple of  
low level Digimon. Behind them was the Immortal Shibumi.  
  
"Allright, Guilmon," a child with goggles said to a red Digimon, "DIGI..."  
  
"STONE HAND!" QuakeDaiGuiMon roared, not waiting to see what  
annoying tricks these humans were going to come up with next. The  
rooftop went fluid, morphing up hands to envelop the humans on the  
rooftop. In moments they were securely bound.  
  
"NO!" Ultimon cried. "DON'T HURT THEM!"  
  
"Eh? Are these friends of yours?" QuakeDaiGuiMon asked, his interest  
piqued. "Then digivolve me and I will consider your... request."  
  
"No!" Jade cried as she came zooming back. "Don't do it!"  
  
"Then perhaps I should crush them as I did to this little pink Mega  
Digimon?"  
  
"I... I..." Ultimon stammered, looking for a way out. He slumped in  
defeat "ALRIGHT, I'LL... DO IT."  
  
Jade was silent, looking for a way to rescue her friends before Ultimon  
was forced to digivolve the demon. She could see anyway.  
  
"I'M SORRY," Ultimon told Jade. "SHINING DIGIVOLUTION!" The red  
triangles on his head and chest began to glow, generating a beam of  
light.  
  
"Yes! The power... QuakeDaiGuiMon, digivolve to..." his captor began,  
feeling the power suffuse him. Before, during the battle with the  
D-Reaper, the Demon Sorcerers had only been touched by a fraction of  
the power that he was now recieveing. Then, it had only been on the  
surface. Now, it seeped into every part of his digital body, making it  
grow in size. The power also filtered deep down, touching his  
nondigital core, the part that was eternally Dai Gui, Earth Demon.  
"AARRGGHH!!! Good Magic! STOP!"  
  
Ultimon stopped.  
  
"No! Don't stop!" Jade countered, realizing quickly what was going on  
from the demon's comment. "Ultimon, hit him with everything you've  
got!"  
  
"Stop. Start. Make up your minds," Ultimon grumbled. "SHINING  
DIGIVOLUTION!"  
  
Dai Gui screamed in pain even as he grew some more. Opposites met  
and annihilated each other as Ultimon's energies touched his spirit  
core. And Ultimon had more energy that Dai Gui did spirit. Without the  
spirit to give it form, Dai Gui's digital body just fell apart.  
  
"Brother?" Nearby, ElectroTchangZuMon paused in trying to swat the  
irritatingly elusive Ozmon. The little Digimon had a surprising number  
of spells tucked away. Between being fast and those spells, Ozmon  
had been impossible to hit. Every counterspell ElectroTchangZuMon  
tried was met by two more spells he had never seen before. He couldn't  
try anything more sophisticated while holding down Cherubimon.  
  
But ElectroTchangZuMon forgot all about that when he saw Dai Gui  
explode into data bits. With an inarticulate roar, the remaining Demon  
Sorcerer hit Ultimon with a full power thunder bolt.  
  
***  
  
Rika hit the rooftop as it let them all go and returned to being an  
ordinary rooftop. So did the others. They seemed stunned. Looking up,  
Rika just saw an irate Demon Sorcerer shoot Ultimon. She hoped her  
friend had survived.  
  
"Renamon?" Rika called. She pulled out her armor digivolve card. She  
almost prayed for it to work right now. If Mega level Digimon couldn't  
stop these Sorcerer guys, then this might be their only hope.  
  
"I'm here, Rika," Renamon replied, appearing at Rika's side.  
  
"It's payback time," Rika snarled. If what the kids had said about  
Kenta's partner was true, then it was payback time. Rika swiped the  
card through her digivice. Renamon was immediately engulfed in light.  
  
"Renamon, Armor Digivolve to..." Rika's partner stood up straighter. She  
aquired golden armor, turning into a cross between her Renamon and  
Sakuyamon forms. She retained the long purple gloves, but had five  
fingers on each hand now. Her legs wire straighter, more human like,  
but sheahed in segmented gold armor. She retained the angular fox  
head and yellow fur while growing white hair. She aquired a golden  
breast plate with black body stocking underneath. In her hand, a spear  
appeared, a Japanese naginata to be exact. She also still had the tail.  
"...SHIMON!"  
  
"Alright, Shimon," Rika said. "Let's see how good my design skills really  
are." She pointed at ElectroTchangZuMon who was being harrassed by  
Ozmon and Jade. "Walk all over him," she said coldly.  
  
"Consider it done," Shimon replied. Leaping onto the ledge, she sighted  
down her naginata like it was a rifle. "SNIPER SHOT!"  
  
"EM SHIELD!" ElectroTchangZuMon countered, spotting Shimon. His  
shield went up in time just as Shimon's shot struck it. But this was no  
ordinary Digimon attack.  
  
Rika had designed Shimon with one purpose and one purpose only:  
kill a Demon Sorcerer no matter what kind of defenses it had. Those  
defenses, Rika knew, were extremely tough. Armor. Shields. Force  
fields. Every Digimon in existance had attacks that wore away at those  
defenses, smashed them down. No other Digimon had attacks that  
did not follow this pattern.  
  
Until now.  
  
Reading up on modern weapons, Rika had paid particularly close  
attention to the methods used to defeat armor. One thing became  
clear. Those methods revolved around concentrating as much energy  
as possible into as small a spot as possible. Rika had designed Shimon  
around a single attack, packing as much spare energy into that attack  
as she could. That attack was designed to penetrate at least three  
layers of any kind of defense.  
  
Shimon's shot hit ElectroTchangZuMon's shield. A relatively "soft" outer  
layer of energy plastered itself on a tiny area of his shield, weakening  
it enough that the rest of the digital bolt penetrated without slowing  
down. It struck his armor and exploded, inverted actually, punching  
a tiny hole through which the shot's core was accelerated even further.  
That core was a needle with an energy density bordering just short of a  
black hole's. It's passage generated a shockwave that was might have  
been mortally damaging. But that was an afterthought. When the  
needle hit the back armor, it didn't penetrate. It exploded.  
  
There was alot of energy in that needle and nothing blocking it.  
  
***  
  
HighAndromon sat up suddenly as consciousness returned. "Where are  
they? Let me at 'em!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Relax, Kazu," a middle aged woman told him/them. She had a some  
kind of bow. "It's all over." She frowned. "It is Kazu in there, right?"  
  
"Um, yes?" HighAndromon replied, single voiced. "Who are you, lady?"  
  
"Rika's grandmother," she replied. "I believe you know her?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," HighAndromon confirmed. "We're like this." He/they made a  
valiant attempt at crossing his/their fingers, but the hand wasn't  
apparenty designed to do such an unnatural act.  
  
"Hmm, yes," Ruriko said doubtfully. "C'mon. Let's get you inside before  
the press arrives."  
  
"Too late for that," HighAndromon said, pointing to an approaching  
woman with a microphone in hand and a cameraman in tow.  
  
"So much for secrecy," Ruriko sighed.  
  
"Excuse me!" the reporter hailed. "Lisa Knowles, WSPI news. There have  
been reports of some kind of battle between giant monsters here. Were  
you involved in that, ma'am?" She glanced up at HighAndromon. "Wow!  
Is this a Digimon?"  
  
"Uh, well, that is..." Ruriko stammered, trying to come up with a decent  
explanation that didn't involve giving away the new AEGIS. Trying to  
cover up the Digimon seemed to be a lost cause.  
  
"GREETINGS, CITIZENS!" Ultimon boomed as he landed between  
Ruriko and the reporter. He actually managed to land without adding to  
the street damage.  
  
"You must be the new superhero, Ultiman," Lisa said, suppressing  
excitement in the name of professionalism. "Can you tell us what  
happened here."  
  
"YES! A NEW LEAGUE OF SUPERHEROES HAS FORMED TO COMBAT  
SUPERVILLAINS AND THREATS TO HUMANITY EVERYWHERE!" Ulimon  
announced. "TODAY, A GREAT THREAT HAS BEEN AVERTED, THE CITY  
SAVED! BUT THERE ARE OTHER THREATS OUT THERE AND WE SHALL  
NOT REST UNTIL WE MAKE THE WORLD SAFE FROM THESE SUPER  
VILLAINS! LET EVIL BEWARE US! FOR WE ARE..."  
  
Ruriko tried to make shushing gestures behind the reporters backs.  
  
"...THE INTERCEPTORS!!!"  
  
"Cool," HighAndromon commented. 


	6. Epilogue Requiem

Digital Demons IV - Epilogue  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
"This is a disaster," Yamaki said sourly as he watched Ultimon's  
interview on TV. "Whatever happened to secrecy?"  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad, Mr. Yamaki," Ruriko tried to sooth.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"Let's see, he's avoided actually mentioning the new AEGIS," Ruriko  
expanded, ticking off a finger. "He's mentioned that the Interceptors  
are international in scope but not that the governments are supporting  
us. He's also neglected to mention Digimon or that most of the  
Interceptors are underaged."  
  
"And Ultimon's given the team a name," Captain Black added.  
  
Yamaki just grunted unintelligibly. He seemed unimpressed.  
  
"Oh, lighten up," Ruriko told the secret agent. "Look on the bright side.  
We've taken out two more of those Demon Sorcerers, leaving just three  
to go. We have not one, but two means of destroying the remaining  
ones easily. And all the kids have their Digimon back."  
  
Yamaki gave her a fish eyed stare.  
  
"Well, except for Kenta Kitagawa," Ruriko admitted. She sighed. "I can  
understand what losing someone that close to him is like."  
  
"How is Kenta doing?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"The kids are keeping a close eye on him," Ruriko told him. "They know  
they shouldn't leave him alone. Kenta needs the support of his friends,  
letting him know he's not alone in the world. And..." Ruriko hesitated.  
  
"And?" Yamaki prompted.  
  
"Takato's also told me they want to make sure that Kenta doesn't get  
replaced by some impostor," Ruriko concluded.  
  
"Hmm, what an... interesting idea," Yamaki said thoughtfully.  
  
***  
  
"It's all right, Kenta," Jeri said, sitting next to the boy. She placed a  
hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "We're here for you. We won't let  
any nasties take advantage of you."  
  
Kenta said nothing. He just stared miserably down at the now useless  
digivice in his hands.  
  
"We... know what you're feeling," Alice added, sitting on Kenta's other  
side. "You're among friends here."  
  
A short distance away, HighAndromon watched his best friend be  
conforted by the two girls.  
  
"Dude," he half whispered singlevoiced to Takato. "Is that what it takes  
to get girls interested in you? Lose your partner?"  
  
"Kazu!" Takato exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"What? I'm just saying..." HighAndromon began.  
  
"Don't you like me anymore?" HighAndromon's "other" voice interupted.  
"I thought we were supposed to be partners and all."  
  
"Aw, buddy, I didn't mean it that way," HighAndromon first voice said to  
the second voice. "What I meant was..."  
  
"Okay, that is just freaky," Jade murmured to Rika as they watched  
HighAndromon talk to himself.  
  
"It's different when you're on the inside," Rika replied, being the voice  
of experience here. "But from the outside... you're right. It is kinda  
freaky."  
  
"Henry!" Terriermon called, charging through the group to his partner.  
He fairly leaped into Henry's arms. "Save me!"  
  
"Terriermon? What..." Henry began, catching his partner.  
  
"Tewwiewmon!" Cherubimon hailed, floating over to them. She didn't  
bother to set down on the floor. There just wasn't enough room. "Don't  
you wanna pway?"  
  
"Uh, Suzie, shouldn't you seperate from Lopmon first?" Henry  
suggested to his little sister.  
  
"Okay," Cherubimon nodded eagerly. "How d'you do that?"  
  
"Yeah," HighAndromon added, "we've been trying to figure that out for a  
while now."  
  
There was a moment's silence as the kids digested the implications.  
  
"Hey, kids," Shibumi greeted as he entered their area. "I'm just  
dropping by to see how you're all doing." Suddenly, every eye turned  
to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
***  
  
"So, you all heard, Tchang Zu's report," AstroTsoLanMon said to his  
remaining siblings. "Thoughts?"  
  
"We shall destroy them all!" TidalBaiSaMon declared. "How dare they  
defy us?"  
  
"They've done more than defy, sister," AstroTsoLanMon replied. "Our  
enemies now have in their possession a weapon that can destroy us in  
spirit as well as in body. Ironic is it not? The very thing that our siblings  
sought just happens to be the means of our destruction."  
  
"That's why I said 'Destroy them all'," TidalBaiSaMon pointed out.  
  
"And risk ourselves?" AstroTsoLanMon asked, bemused. A chuckle  
answered him. It wasn't TidalBaiSaMon. "Brother? You have been  
uncharacteristically quiet."  
  
"And why should we risk ourselves at all?" MegaShenduMon finally  
said. "Impmon had the right idea."  
  
"That little traitor?" TidalBaiSaMon exclaimed, outraged.  
  
"Yes, him," MegaShenduMon said dismissively. "Even so, his proposal  
has merit. We rule the Digital World. Surely there must be minions  
willing to serve us."  
  
"We only rule whatever patch of ground we happen to be standing on,"  
TidalBaiSaMon countered. "There is no order or organization in this  
world otherwise."  
  
"That can be changed," MegaShenduMon said simply.  
  
"Ah, I think I see where you are going, brother," AstroTsoLanMon said,  
intrigued. "Tell us more."  
  
***  
  
"Leomon. Ryo. Cyberdramon. MarineAngemon," Takato recited off as he  
watched Shibumi examine HighAndromon and Cherubimon. "Y'know  
what, guys? I'm tired of losing friends."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel, Takato," Henry replied.  
  
"Then it's time we took the offensive!" Takato told them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rika asked, having an idea where this was going.  
  
"He means instead of waiting for us to be attacked, we go attack them,"  
Jade said. "I like it. Let's do it."  
  
"Eh, you guys think it's so easy?" someone asked.  
  
"Impmon?" Rika identified.  
  
"Yeah, you think it's so easy?" Impmon said again. He was being doted  
on by his Tamers, but Impmon's was brooding too much to enjoy it.  
"You all don't know what yer dealing with."  
  
"Impmon! How can you say such a thing?" Ai scolded.  
  
"Hey, I'm the only one here who's actually met all these guys," Impmon  
said bitterly. "I know exactly what yer up against."  
  
"Hey, we already beat five of them," Takato argued. "That means there  
are only three left, right?"  
  
"Right, you beat the five weakest ones," Impmon sneered. "That leaves  
three and they're all Megas! And you want to fight all three of 'em at  
once? Ha!" With that, Impmon broke down in tears.  
  
Unnoticed in a darkened balcony, Yukino Hojo looked on, watching the  
kids below. For her own reasons, she paid particular attention to  
Kenta. Then she vanished.  
  
***  
  
"Aha! There you are!"  
  
"Mr. Chan?" Yamaki identified, hiding his annoyance at the interuption.  
  
"Uncle, what can we do for you?" Ruriko greeted more graciously.  
  
"I found reference to Yukino Hojo that I was looking for," Uncle told  
them, setting a thick tome on a table and opening it.  
  
"What do you know about Yukino Hojo?" Yamaki asked, curious.  
  
"Ah, here," Uncle said. He pointed to an illustration of a girl in a white  
kimono. The picture bore an excellent resemblance to Yukino. Next to  
her stood an older man, also in white. "Short story is that the Immortal  
Musashi was betrothed to the Japanese Emperor Hojo's daughter  
shortly before going off to do battle with Tso Lan, the Demon Sorcerer  
of the Moon."  
  
"She seems kinda young to be getting married," Captain Black said  
dubiously, looking at the portrait.  
  
"Feh, kids married young two thousand years ago," Uncle told him.  
  
"Two thousand years ago?" Yamaki said, startled by the figure.  
  
"Well, if she hasn't aged in thirty years, what's another, um, nineteen  
hundred and seventy?" Ruriko asked reasonably, pausing just long  
enough to do the math in her head. "So, what happened?"  
  
"Musashi banishes Tso Lan from the world but died in doing so," Uncle  
explained. "As for Princess Yukino, there is no further mention. Seems  
she was a mere footnote in the battle with the Demon Sorcerers."  
  
"Now that's just wrong," Ruriko commented disdainfully, making her  
feelings about the priorities of ancient scholars known.  
  
***  
  
"They're gone," Gabumon said, examining the desolation. The debris  
field showed evidence that a terrific fight took place here. "I wonder  
who won?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Agumon replied. "If one of the Demon Sorcerers come  
back, I sure don't want to meet them. And if the Tamers won, I really  
don't want to run into them either. Let's go before one of them comes  
back."  
  
"Hold on a sec," Gabumon told him. "There's something..."  
  
They were hit by a sudden, freezing breeze that whipped up from  
nowhere. Snowflakes blinded their vision. When things cleared, the  
two Digimon suddenly found everything covered in snow.  
  
And a human was standing in front of them. The human was turned  
half away from them, staring at an empty patch of snow covered  
ground. A miniature whirlwind suddenly appeared there, assembling  
an ice statue of a MarineAngemon from the surrounding snow.  
  
Freaked out by this casual display of power, Agumon reacted  
instinctively. "PEPPER BREATH!"  
  
"Wait!" Gabumon tried to stop him, too late.  
  
Without even looking, Yukino Hojo raised a hand. Agumon's fireball  
literally froze in midflight, turning into ice. It promptly disintegrated.  
She turned to the two Digimon, who now had her attention.  
  
"We are so dead," Gabumon moaned.  
  
"Death has been and gone," Yukino said sadly, looking back at the  
statue she had just created. "Death without meaning is a tragedy. Life  
without love and friendship is meaningless. Better to have loved and  
lost than to never have loved at all." She sighed.  
  
"Um, huh?" Agumon commented, confused.  
  
"In that brief moment of time called life, friends are what make life  
worth living," Yukino told them. She vanished.  
  
"That was strange," Gabumon commented. "You understand anything  
that human said?"  
  
"No," Agumon replied. He paused. "So, you doing anything?"  
  
"I thought I might try to find a way to the Real World," Gabumon told  
him. "Maybe Impmon was on to something."  
  
"Huh. I think I'll join you." 


End file.
